Elixir
by RebelWolf
Summary: T/P. Is Pan in for more than just a mere sparring match? Trunks you multi-tasker you!


Disclaimer: None is mine...aside from plot.

Author's Note: This fic is written in Trunks' perspective...from his thoughts.

**Elixir**

"Trunks, you did that on purpose!"

Of course I did, what did she think, sparring is like war, it isn't fair. Heh, she looks cute when she's angry. I'll up it a notch.

"Trunks! Knock it off! Going Super Saiyan isn't fair! You know I can't do that!"

She's whining and bitching again. Why do I find that so attractive? Hmm, perhaps super saiyan levels are unfair to those who don't have it. Okay, I'll let you have this point Pan. But, heheh, I'm not through with you yet.

"Where's my weapon eh? No fair! You can't use your sword against me like that! You are such a cheater Trunks!"

I'M a cheater? She's already tried to roundhouse my groin three times. She's just upset because she's not in control of the situation like she wants to be. Pan is such a spoiled brat when she doesn't get her way...then again, so am I. This SHOULD be interesting.

"What?! No comeback?! Say something Trunks! Or are you afraid of me?"

She's taunting me eh? Hmm, I think I'll remain quiet...it'll tick her off more. It's perfect strategy afterall. It'll keep her wondering about my motives and moves. I will retain the element of surprise.

"Oh, that was such a lame move Trunks! I would think the son of Vegeta could do a better sweep than that!"

Sure I can, but I don't want to. Her anger and frustration are having a strange effect on me. The sweat beads running down her smooth cheeks and the smell of...oh Kami! This isn't good. My primordial saiyan senses are distracting me now. I'm getting excited, and NOT in the fighting sense. OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

"See, you're so lame. Let your guard down I see."

She's snickering and relishing in the small victory of landing a punch upon my, wait, where did that punch hit me? Heheh, it must have been weak. I don't even remember it now. It just surprised me, that's all. That's what I get for letting my dick think for me though. She hadn't landed a punch this entire session until now. If she only knew that weakness of mine...that she could easily distract me sexually. My dad would hang me by my balls if he ever knew that I was falling for one of the 'Kakarrot bloodline'. But for some odd reason, I don't seem to care. Heck, I'd throw a fight and let her win if it meant...hey wait, IDEA!

"Trunks, what ARE you doing?! This isn't a fighting mov--"

Gah! Her lips feel so sweet and succulent. I'm not letting go Panny! I can feel your body succumbing to it too. I WILL win! You WILL be mine! We WILL be---OUCH! YIPE!

"Typical male. You're so weak Trunks. I can't believe you left yourself open for that one!"

Open?! She shoved a knee into my balls! In the middle of a kiss no less. Eeesh, no woman has ever done THAT before. Pan Son, you really are a pain in my ass...but I'm liking it nonetheless.

"What'sa matter? Cat got your tongue? Your fighting moves are really lame. You haven't trained for a while have you. Heheh, paper pusher!"

Okay, that's it! I really hate it when I'm reminded of work when I'm not there. And I am NOT a paper pusher! I am, uh, I am, oh man, is that what I really am?! She's so in for it now! I can feel that evillish smirk upon my face now. She's probably wondering what the heck I'm up to.

"Trunks! Stop, what are you doing?! That tickles! Cut it out! This isn't fighting! This is---"

Heheheh, she's right, this isn't fighting. This is FUN! I'm winning too. Leave it to the Son family weakness...they're extremely ticklish. She can't squirm out of my grasp. I've got her pinned on the floor. Hmm, speaking of pinned on the floor...perhaps it's time for another kiss, but not how she's wanting it. I can see it in her dark pooled eyes. She's reading my own eyes. There's a 'moment' here, but I'm not gonna let her have it.

"ICK! WHAT WAS THAT! Eeeeewwww! Trunks, you're so disgusting!"

What? She doesn't like being 'kissed' with doggy-like laps? Heheh. I got her with that one. I'm such a dog sometimes. Let's see, what's next...ah yes, let's see what you are Panny...a romantic or the tomboy I've always known?

(no words from Pan)

Oh yeah, there IS a woman inside that tomboyish exterior! Good, I can work my charm easily now. She will succumb. She's already relaxing and wanting more. Heheh, I like sports too Pan. Okay, from second base we round the turn for...

(panting) "Trunks, this a--, we a---, "

This is third base Pan. I do so want a homerun, but not yet.Heheh, so do you by the way you are reacting. This is so working how I planned. Trunks, you're such a devillish charmer! Thanks for the genetics for that one mom! Calling her over to spar and train was a perfect cover for this! Let's see now, how do I----GOT IT!

"Trunks, where are you dragging me?"

To the window. What does it look like? No, I'm not gonna use sarcasm. Son family members can be so naive sometimes. It's actually rather endearing. WHA---OWWWWWW!

"You left yourself open again Trunks! What? Can't learn from your mistakes!?"

Damn, she kicked me in the ass! How'd she do that?! Yep, she truly is a pain in my ass...literally now. Hmm, she's still thinking this is a serious training match. Now what? C'mon Trunks, use that genius brain of yours...OW! DAMN! I can't think when she's pounding me like this!

"What's wrong? Weak already? No more energy? C'mon, a super saiyan like you should have more than that to offer!"

Oh, I sure do, but not like this. I'm saving it for something special. I don't want to fight anymore. I want you. Dang, she's as obsessed with fighting as Goku was! I need to break that down. She sure loves to fight, but I only want to play...in more ways then one.

"Trunks, was that a kick? I couldn't tell, your leg hardly left the ground. Or are you just dancing?"

Dancing? Ick! Are my half-attempted moves looking THAT stupid?! C'mon Pan, isn't it obvious to you yet? I'm not interested in an all-out spar. I'm trying to get you to do something else with me, but I don't want to have to say it out loud! Use that brain your daddy gave you. THINK ! I know you're still a virgin, but you HAVE gone on dates. I know you know this! I even know you know more. I saw you and my sis watching tapes from Roshi's stash when you thought nobody knew.

"Why are you so damn quiet?! It's pissing me off Trunks!"

I know it is. I like the anger look on you. It's also frustrating the bejeebers out of you because you're left guessing. Okay Pan, try this one...

"What the--Trunks, What are you doing?"

I'm sitting down. Isn't that what it looks like? C'mon Pan, fall for it. Think it's a break. Sit down with me.

"You're such an old man if you need a break already."

Old!? Oh, I so do need to get some payback for that one, but I'll wait. Another time perhaps.

"Sit Pan."

"Ohmigosh, it _speaks_! Call the press! A great discovery has been released!"

What is with your attitude Pan? You seem so hostile today. That time of the month? No, you don't carry that scent upon you. I'd know it. What has got you all riled up like this? I know it's not me. I've been more of a pest than this before. Hmmm, perhaps the primal saiyan side of you is surfacing too? Dad always said female saiyans were rather bitchy when they were interested in a male. Is it you really are interested in me afterall? Is that crush something more? You're twenty years old now. You're not a kid anymore. Shit, neither am I and here I am playing games like some love sick teenage boy. Trunks, you really are pathetic. But, you wear it so well!

"Don't you want to spar anymore?"

Pleading eyeballs. Hmm, she kinda looks like a sad puppy dog. Let's see, how can I make this move look as cool and swave as I am and yet fit into the current scenery? Oh, wait! This should be good!

"Trunks?"

"Stay seated a minute."

There's that stupid Son stare. I was waiting for that. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a car...heheh, MY car. My back's to her. Good. She can't see what I'm doing. Now, what to tie it with? Hmm, heh! The tie from my business suit will suffice. Now to get my sword again. First, a quick glance at Pan. Yep, still caught in my headlights. I remember Goten having a similar stare like that when he was a kid. I'll be nice and give her something better to do until I'm ready. I should have a bottle of water here somewhere...ah here.

"Pan, catch!"

"Thanks."

She's focused on the water now. Good. Okay, just about ready... THERE! Heheh. She's so in for it now. Hmm, a traditional lunging attact should work. My sword tip will be right at her nose before she can react.

"AHHH! Hey! Wait...what the?"

I'm not saying anything Panny. I've handed it to you on a silver blade. Now, figure it out. That's it...take the box thing.

"What is---"

Open it...

"What is...this is...Trunks?"

Now, time for me to be at my best. This is one deal I will not allow any compromise to. Let's see...get on one knee, sword back into hilt...here goes...Trunks, this is pass or fail. There's no in-between.

"Pan...will you marry me?"

Ick, I wanted to say that in a bit of a sexier tone,but my voice is too shaky. There's that deer-in-headlight look again. What's it mean this time? Good, she's opening the box. C'mon Pan, it's a nice rock. Even tomboyish you has gotta like it. Please? Oh Kami, I've never been this scared before!

"Is this a---are you a---?"

Don't stutter Pan, think! The suspense is killing me! Well while I'm waiting...let's see...I'm strong, handsome, got a nice bod, extremely intelligent, richest in the world, not that you need money, but ah, ...hmm, powerful...run the finest company in the world...royal...did I say devillishly handsome? Heheh, c'mon, any woman in the world would die for me to ask this to them! Say something Pan!

"Uh, this is so sudden, uh---"

GULP. Those words CAN'T be good.

"Uh, WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAIT THIS LONG TO ASK ME YOU IDIOT! Of course I will! I'm not a fool! Consider yourself off the singles market. Your ass is mine!"

.....was that a yes? I'm getting scolded and kissed at the same time? What is it with women? What did dad call them...such an enigma. That's an understatement! Oh well, I won. I got what I wanted afterall. Whatever Trunks Briefs wants, Trunks Briefs gets...ALWAYS.

end.

_Author's Note: Just a short little, go nowhere fic I felt like writing. I needed a break from my deep, more serious fics that I'm currently writing._


End file.
